Tales of a Trickster: A Zorua's Journey
by Miraak
Summary: When thrust out of the safety of his pack, a young Zorua must learn the dangers of a world he has neglected, and unlock the full potential of the Zorua's unique ability: Illusion.
1. Chapter 1: Exile

The sun rose over the divided valley, waking all of the slumbering creatures. The valley was seperated into four regions, and each of the four regions was ruled by a different tribe of Pokemon.

The Blessed Tribe ruled the Sacred Grounds, and consists of Psychic types.

The Honored Tribe ruled the Dueling Grounds, and consisted of Fighting types.

Lastly, the Hunting Tribe ruled the Savage grounds, and consisted of canine Pokemon.

In the center of the valley was a hill, home to a den of Zorua and Zoroark. This den, however, had a way of testing new members. Called The Exile, a test that every young Zorua would be forced to endure, having to be cast out in hopes of returning stronger. This happened to befall a young, but unique, Zorua named Mirage. On the day he was exiled, he did something no Exile had done in decades.

Mirage journeyed to the city to the east.


	2. Chapter 2: Nimbasa City

After much travelling, and slipping past tribe territory, Mirage arrived at Nimbasa city.

"Hm, so this is the city the Knowledge Men had referred to. Impressive." he said in his mind. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed a pair of people passing by the alley he was in. He hid quickly.

"Alright, so the gym is in the Static district?" a male voice said.

"Yeah, the leader uses electric type Pokémon, so make sure..." a female voice said, drifting off. Mirage silently stalked them.

"Alright, wait here Ash, I need to heal my Pokémon up at the center. I'll be back in a sec!" the female voice said. Mirage peeked around the corner. The girl wore a black jacket with a white undershirt, blue shorts, and black boots with a white and pink hat and a brown, bushy ponytail. Mirage, seeing the opportunity to fit into the city's populace and try his technique on a human, quickly shifted into the girl's form. He ran up to the boy.

"Oh, hey Veil! You were quick!" The boy with a red hat and blue jacket said. Luckily for Mirage, he had the unique ability that most Zorua didn't have until they evolved: to speak while in another form, and to mimic one's voice. He also, however, had a weakness the other Zorua of his pack had overcome: his tail still showed while shifted.  
Taking care to block view of his tail, Mirage responded.

"Oh, uh, turns out my P-P-P-Pokémon were, uh, completely fine!"

"After that battle? Your Yamask sure did take a beating."

"No, I healed 'erm up fin, yurp!" Mirage's tongue slipped, unused to his physical illusion.

"Uh, what's wrong?" The teenager questioned.

"Nodhing majur, meh, uhr, mout id nomb!" Mirage spouted out, retreating into the alleyway.

"Wonder what got into her." The boy said, not giving it much thought. Veil had just exited the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, Ash, you actually waited here for me? I thought you'd get bored and wander off to the gym!" Veil laughed.

"Hey, just because I look for the gym the first time I step in a city doesn't make me impatient!" Ash responded. "

But hey, what were you doing earlier?"

"What do you mean? I was healing my team."

"Well, you sorta ran up to me and started acting strange. Then you started speaking another language, and then you ran off!"

Veil had a puzzled look on her face, followed by an 'Aha!' moment.

"Speaking of the gym, how about you go see if its open for challengers? I'll catch up soon."

Ash, eager to get another badge, ran off towards the Nimbasa Gym. Mirage closed in on the girl, in his Zorua form.

"A Zorua, eh? Just what I thought!" Veil snapped her fingers.

"Hold it!" Mirage telepathically communicated.

"You know stuff like that will get you mistaken for the Blessed Tribe. They need to stop exiling the young ones."Veil shook her head.

"Wait a minute, how does she know about the Blessed Tribe?"

Veil scooped Mirage up and took him into an abandoned house. She turned on the lights, revealing a room that was half furnished, with piles of hay scattered about, and a cup of exotic Poffins.

"Well, I assume you've figured it out now, cub." Veil placed Mirage onto a nearby bed of hay.

"You're another Zorua!"

"How do you think a Zorua would keep an entire den like this hidden? I am a Zoroark, of course!" She flipped into the air and transformed into a small purple sphere of energy, then landed on the ground as a Zorua.

"However, I just assume my prior form. When you're focused on stealth and cunning, a large form like that won't be any good." She resumed her former human shape.

"What are you doing out here, with these humans?" Mirage said, hoping for an answer.

"Nice try, but I'm not going to tell a random stranger everything. And if you want to be in this city long enough to know anything, you'll need a facade."

"Like what, a human form?"

"No, I'm guessing you won't be able to make an original one by yourself, and attempting a kidnapping or anything of the sort is too risky. There's only one solution."

Veil grabbed a small ball, which was half red and half white, with a small, circular button.

"You'll just have to be my Pokemon!"


End file.
